Mémoire Vampirique
by Alvina26
Summary: Un jour comme les autres pour Emmett ? Peut-être pas tant que ça. Surtout si sa mémoire lui fait défaut au plus mauvais moment ...


Salut à toutes. Me voilà avec ma toute première fiction, enfin plutôt OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Et merci à ma soeur qui m'a encouragée à poster.

O

O

O

Mémoire Vampirique

O

O

O

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je passe ( ou plutôt stoppe ) devant le calendrier accroché au mur de ma chambre.

Samedi. Samedi. Samedi. Samedi.

Mon cerveau fonctionne aussi vite que ma condition vampirique me le permette. 1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à trouver en quoi ce jour est spéciale. Cependant, je suis certain que je m'étais fait la remarque, il y a quelques jours, que je ne dois pas oublier quelque chose en ce samedi.

**- Tu vas tout de même pas rester planté devant le mur comme un idiot toute la journée ! **

La voix de ma femme, présente dans la chambre, m'interrompt dans ma réflexion intensive. J'ai envie de lui rétorquer que c'est pas le moment de me déranger et qu'en prime j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, quand . . . ! Mon esprit se bloque et me répète en boucle, comme pour me narguer, le fameux évènement.

Anniversaire de Rosalie, anniversaire de Rosalie, anniversaire de Rosalie . . .

Ayant l'éternité devant nous, les anniversaires perdent de leur sens. Alors nous avons tous décidés, il y a bien longtemps, que seule notre âme sœur offrirait à l'autre un cadeau. Bien que le reste de la famille ne soit pas dispensée de juste le souhaiter. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a déjà dit ? Dans ce cas là, c'est mal parti pour mon matricule. Des lumières rouges clignotantes s'allument autour de moi ( métaphoriquement parlant évidemment ) et c'est la panique totale! Comment elle va réagir quand elle se rendra compte que j'ai oublié ? Attends-t-elle depuis le début de la journée son cadeau ? Pourtant à la voir, là, devant moi elle n'a pas l'air en colère, juste . . . Inquiète !

- **Euh, **super mon gars, continue et tu gagnera un mot de vocabulaire, **Quoii ?**

**- Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui t'affole comme ça ?**

Mince!, dis quelque chose qui n'éveillera pas ses soupçons.

**- Je crois que je . . . Enfin je, **

C'est mal parti pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien, mon coco. Alors que je me crois pris au piège, au rez-de-chaussée, la voix cristalline d'Alice nous parvint :

**- Esmée, je pense qu'Emmett veut venir chasser avec nous, je soupçonne qu'il en ai besoin.**

A cet instant précis, je suis tellement reconnaissant envers elle que je mets de côté le ton de sa voix qui me paraît un peu trop espiègle pour être honnête. Mais bon, Alice est toujours comme ça.

**- J'arrive tout de suite, **je réponds. Puis plus bas pour ma femme, je continue:

**- Je reviens dans pas longtemps.**

Après un rapide baiser, je traverse la villa pour rejoindre Esmée et mon sauveur dans l'entrée. Sur le chemin, plus précisément dans le salon, je repère Jasper et Edward, assis dans le canapé. Ce dernier ( Edward hein, pas le canapé, je précise ) me regarde, narquois, avec un sourire moqueur ( ben oui parce qu'un canapé, ça peut pas sourire ). Pff qu'est-ce que je peux sortir, et dans le cas présent, penser comme conneries. On va mettre ça sur le compte de la panique. Avant de déguerpir de la pièce, je l'entends murmurer à Jasper :

**- Mémoire vampirique tu parles, Emmett doit en être totalement dépourvu.**

Suivi de leur ricanement. J'aurai le temps, je lui ferai ravaler son sourire et ses paroles mais évidemment, j'en ai pas. Et tant mieux pour lui ! Non mais ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier quelque chose. Après un sourire bienveillant de la part d'Esmée et un, malicieux de la part de mon,à présent, ex-sauveur, nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt en courant à la vitesse propre à notre espèce. J'en profite pour réfléchir à mon cadeau. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à ma Rose ?

O

O

Je sais ! Il y a quelques jours, en revenant d'une de ses sorties shoppings avec Alice, elle m'a parlé d'un collier ancien qui lui avait plu. Malheureusement, et heureusement pour moi aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas pu l'acheter car la boutique était fermée pour cause de travaux ou quelque chose comme ça. J'espère qu'elle sera ouverte.

**- Elle le sera, **_**aujourd'hui, **_**ne t'inquiète pas. Et c'est un beau cadeau.**

Un coup d'œil du côté d'Alice m'apprit que le ton de sa voix pour sa première phrase n'est pas une hallucination auditive de ma part, elle se moque de moi ! Son sourire ( encore et toujours ce fameux sourire ) ne peut pas me tromper. Et pourquoi a-t-elle tant insisté sur le aujourd'hui ? Oh et puis après tout, c'est Alice, faut pas chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe dans son esprit déluré.

Je change brusquement de trajectoire pour me diriger vers la ville. Le ciel est peuplé de nuages, merveilleux.

**- Où va-t-il comme ça ? **S'inquiète Esmée qui essaye de me rattraper, croyant certainement que je perds le contrôle. Mais Alice la retient et lui signale que la chasse n'était qu'un prétexte pour que je puisse aller en ville, acheter un cadeau en catastrophe. Et elle rajoute :

**- Je t'expliquerai. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Tout a déjà été dit dans sa précédente phrase.

O

O

Arrivé au centre commercial de Seattle, je me rends compte que c'est un samedi ordinaire, c'est-à-dire, que c'est débordant de monde. Bloquant ma respiration, je me jette dans la fosse au lion ( enfin plutôt aux agneaux ). Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ma Rose ! Non seulement l'endroit fourmille d'humains, mais en plus le centre commerciale est IMMENSE ! Comment faire pour trouver une petite bijouterie dans un bâtiment de plusieurs étages ? Le point positif ( ben oui parce qui y'en a un ) c'est que les humains gardent une bonne distance entre eux et moi. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai une bijouterie à trouver.

Je tourne, tourne, tourne, retourne et finalement au bout d'une heure alors que j'allai abandonner, c'est vous dire à quel point ça a été l'heure la plus déplaisante de mon existence, je déniche une joaillerie. Mais pourquoi elle est fermée ? Ce diabolique petit lutin s'est bien foutue de moi, son petit sourire était loin d'être innocent. Je me vengerai !

Une courageuse vieille dame, incontestablement courageuse, puisque après le cri de rage que j'ai poussé, les autres se tiennent encore plus éloignés de moi en me dévisageant néanmoins, s'avance vers moi :

**- Si vous tenez tant que ça à acheter un bijou, vous pouvez toujours aller au dernier étage, à gauche, vous y trouverez un bijouterie qui vient de rouvrir.**

De rouvrir ? C'est sûrement celle que je cherche dans ce cas. Je regarde cette vieille dame avec des yeux emplis de reconnaissance. Encore un peu et je la serrerai dans mes bras. Mais je risque de l'apeurer encore plus. Elle doit me prendre pour un fou et je vois bien que je l'impressionne alors je me contente de la remercier et de me retourner, direction dernier étage. Une fois dans l'inespérée boutique, les choses s'accélèrent enfin. Mon hypothèse des travaux est vérifiée, mon odorat capte l'effluve de la peinture fraîchement appliquée.

Rosalie m'avait tellement décrit le collier que je n'hésitais pas une seconde sur lequel choisir. C'est vrai qu'il sera magnifique pour Rose (lien sur le profil). J'arrive près de la caisse et remarque que la vendeuse me dévore du regard. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu pour en arriver là, je peux bien m'amuser un peu, non? Je m'approche avec ma démarche la plus féline, colle sur mon visage le plus beau sourire que j'ai en stock et enfin annonce de ma voix la plus voluptueuse mon choix. Je constate avec satisfaction que les battements de son cœur s'accélère. Le bijou payé, je me dirige vers la sortie, et soudain un détail, qui a son importance tout de même, me revient à l'esprit. Je retourne près de la vendeuse en train d'essayer de se remettre de ses émotions. Je refoule un sourire, ah cet envoûtement propre aux vampires.

**- Faîtes-vous les papiers-cadeaux ? **Elle relève la tête brusquement, surprise.

**- Euh, **y'a pas que toi, c'est encourageant, **Oui bien sûr, nous …nous faisons les paquets ca … cadeaux, **bégaye-t-elle, en rougissant. Tiens, une Bella bis ?

**- Alors pouvez-vous emballez ceci, s'il vous plaît ? **Dis-je en lui tendant le collier enfermé dans son écrin. Elle doit s'y reprendre à deux fois tellement elle tremble. Son cœur commence à m'inquiéter alors pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits, je lui déclare en même temps que de reprendre le paquet :

**- C'est pour ma femme ! **Son visage se décompose, assez subtilement pour un humain je dois reconnaître. _Une douche froide et de une !_

O

O

Comme je marche pour sortir du centre commercial, je vois du coin de l'œil près de l'entrée, un . . .un pl . . . C'EST PAS VRAI ! UN PLAN ! Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi l'ai-je pas vu plutôt ? Ah oui trop occupé à savoir comment affronter la foule. J'ai le collier, le plus important,je n'ai plus cas l'offrir à Rose et oublier que j'ai perdu une heure de ma vie. Je suis immortel, me direz-vous. Oui merci bien, je suis au courant ! Seulement j'aurais très bien pu faire quelque chose d'autre que me torturer pour avancer mètre par mètre à travers tous ces humains. Je sors finalement de ce lieu de pénitence et me dirige vers un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour m'élancer vers la forêt, direction la villa.

Je ne prête même pas attention à la porte d'entrée et aux ricanements qui en provient. Minute! Des ricanements ? Les traîtres ! Je crois même identifier Esmée parmi eux. Impossible, pas ma propre mère ! Pourquoi tant d'acharnement pour un anniversaire oublié ? Je ne m'en formalise pas plus pour l'instant, ayant plus important à faire. Je saute directement dans notre chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Elle est là, assise sur le lit à lire un magazine sur la mécanique, ça c'est ma femme! Quoique des fois je la surprends avec un magazine de mode dans les mains. Alice déteint un peu sur elle et ça, c'est mauvais signe.

En parlant d'elle, même si la boutique était ouverte, je me vengerai. Alors nous avons une vengeance sur les personnes de : Jasper, Edward et Esmée(?) J'ose, j'ose pas ? ( C'est vrai qu'après tout, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aussi s'est risquer à se moquer de moi ) et une double vengeance sur la personne d'Alice. Bon programme à venir. J'entends vaguement Edward les prévenir de mes plans machiavéliques. Bien, qu'ils savent à quoi s'attendre. Elle relève son magnifique visage vers moi et je m'approche d'elle, fier comme un paon.

**- Alors cette chasse ? Les filles sont déjà rentrées et je sais pas ce que tu leur a fais mais elles n'arrêtent pas de rires avec les garçons. Esmée a même téléphoné à Carlisle**.( Maintenant plus aucun doute n'est possible qu'en à l'implication d'Esmée dans cette affaire ) **J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus mais impossible. **Je pouvais au moins les remercier pour ça. Je ne suis pas complètement renier par ma famille, au final.

**- En fait, je ne suis pas allé chasser mais j'ai été en ville. Pour ça. **Et là, je sors de mon dos le cadeau et lui donne avec une révérence digne des meilleurs films. Son visage ne reflète que de la surprise et une touche de joie. Elle défait le paquet cadeau. Je lui souffle au creu de l'oreille :

**- Bon anniversaire, mon amour.**

**- Emmett, c'est . . . **Elle ne sait plus quoi dire. Si elle avait été humaine, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pleuré. Elle peut après tout ce que j'ai traversé pour elle ! Les rires, en bas, se font plus forts, et une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans les yeux de Rose tandis que je fronce les sourcils.

**- Emmett, mon anniversaire n'est que samedi prochain.**

_Une douche froide et de deux ! _

O

O


End file.
